Cuando el DT mete el gol
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Los leones se quedan sin su jugador estrella Harry Potter, creando así una discusión dentro del plantel técnico cual será la causa de esta lamentable decisión para el Equipo de Gryffindor.


**Cuando el DT, mete el gol**

**Resumen**: Los leones se quedan sin su jugador estrella Harry Potter, creando así una discusión dentro del plantel técnico cual será la causa de esta lamentable decisión para el Equipo de Gryffindor.

**Personajes**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance.

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Clasificación**: Todo publico

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling

**Explicación**: DT = Director Técnico

º0º0º0º0º0º

Bien, todo el plantel de Gryffindor se encontraba reunido en las oficinas del directorio, en donde se realizan las más importantes reuniones de su equipo.

La ocasión lo ameritaba.

El DT de Slytherin había sido tajante y había obligado a los altos mandos del equipo de los leones, que retiraran del equipo titular a su mejor jugador. El cual, en estos momentos era la estrella mejor pagada de todos los planteles y para mayor orgullo, el goleador del año.

—No podemos hacer nada —dijo con resignación Sirius Black, DT de Gryffindor y padrino del dichoso jugador que debían destituir.

—Para mí que esta es otra de las tretas de Slytherin, para tratar de ganar el campeonato este año —eran las acusaciones furiosas por parte del Remus Lupin, preparador físico de los leones.

—Pero presentó las pruebas que demuestran sus argumentos, además también tiene derecho ¿No? —Dijo un tanto dudoso el Jefe administrativo del cuerpo deportivo, Albus Dumbledore —apropósito ¿Los felicitaron? —Preguntó divertido.

— ¡No nos molestes, Albus! —Gritó Sirius indignado —Ya suficiente tengo con que Harry se metiera con alguien de Slytherin, como para que ahora pase esto —se dejó caer en la silla, molesto por lo que el viejo había dicho.

—Yo creo que todo esto lo hizo por el campeonato que se acerca, para poder mantenerlo lejos de las canchas —dijo Remus, más que molesto por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—No creo que Severus sea capaz —dijo el anciano, haciendo que los otros dos alzaran la ceja, dudando de la salud mental de su jefe.

En una casa hermosa, con un jardín radiante, con toda la alegría que el mundo podía existir. Un jarrón se estrelló contra la pared.

— ¡Lo hiciste apropósito! —Le gritó un furioso Harry.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo no sería capas de hacer eso —le respondió su pareja, mientras leía el diario, de lo más contento.

El artículo era hilarante para quien lo leyera, pero no para él.

El anuncio decía algo por el estilo:

_¿Harry Potter destituido?_

_A nuestras oficinas a llegado un comunicado de prensa por parte del plantel deportivo de Gryffindor, equipo de fútbol que va a la cabeza del campeonato de fin de año. En el cual nos rebelaban que con terrible pesar, debían comunicar a todos sus hinchas, que su jugador estrella, Harry Potter, el cual lidera las listas por goleador indiscutible, tendrá que hacer abandono de su puesto titular en el equipo, por motivos personales._

_Pero no estamos seguros de que es lo que quieren decir con problemas personales ¿Tendrá esto que ver con su pareja Severus Snape? El cual es el DT del equipo rival de Gryffindor, Slytherin._

_Las malas lenguas nos relatan que el hombre habría obligado a su pareja a dejar el equipo a pocas semanas de la final del torneo, en donde ambos equipos debían enfrentarse, por lo que al león estrella, no le quedó más que obedecer a su amante ¿Qué de verdad, habrá en esas aseveraciones?_

Severus trató de aguantar la risa que quería salir de su boca, mientras Harry seguía rompiendo todo a su paso.

El hombre sabía que a su pareja se le pasaría. Total sólo eran los achaques causados por los cambios hormonales, normales para su estado.

Sólo hace dos días, habían recibido la grandiosa noticia que iban a ser padres, gracias a su joven amante, el cual tenía dos meses y medio de gestación.

De más esta decir, que el mayor corrió al plantel de Gryffindor, exigiendo que destituyeran a su pareja, por que no se arriesgaría a que algo malo le pasara a él o al pequeño que llevaba en sus entrañas.

Claro, el no lo había planeado, pero la final del campeonato estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y quería que su equipo ganara ¿Era tan malo utilizar el embarazo de su pareja, como ventaja para su equipo?

No, definitivamente estaba en todo su derecho como padre de la criatura que venía en camino.

Además esas cosas pasan, más que nada, cuando al DT, le da por tratar de meter goles.

— ¡Claro que lo tenías todo planeado! —Seguía despotricando Harry.

Severus sólo se relajaba en su asiento favorito, mientras seguía leyendo el artículo del diario.

Alguna vez le dijeron que era una serpiente, pero él era una serpiente con una familia y una victoria a la vuelta de la esquina.

Fin


End file.
